Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is proposed, which is adapted to present movies of a method of maintenance, such as removal of a jam, replacement of a toner cartridge, and supply of staples. The movies allow the user to more smoothly carry out the maintenance based on high expressiveness and abundant information of the movies.
The image forming apparatus includes a high-capacity storage device such as an HDD, and a plurality of movies according to the contents of the maintenance method are stored in the storage device, as part of a product.
Other than the format of storing the movies in the storage device of the image forming apparatus, a format of storing the movies in a separate device, such as a server, is also proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-282217, for example).
In this format, a necessary movie is downloaded from a server through a network and displayed when the image forming apparatus requires maintenance.
One movie is prepared for each content of the maintenance method of the image forming apparatus.
For example, movies for removing a jam include contents of an operation of opening a door provided on a housing of the image forming apparatus to access the jammed part of the image forming apparatus, removing the jammed sheet, and closing the door.
Other than for removing the jam, the procedure of opening the door is also necessary in a toner replacement process.
However, if the movie of the toner container replacement or the jam removal process is replayed without the user opening the door, there is a gap between the procedure that should be executed by the user and the procedure of the replayed movie.
A sequence for removing a jammed sheet may be set in the removal of the jam. However, if the movie is simply replayed without regard for the sequence and the user follows the procedure of the movie, the sheet may be damaged.
Meanwhile, if only a currently operable movie is replayed, the gap in the procedures or the damage of sheet can be eliminated; however, the whole picture of the maintenance cannot be glimpsed, and the user feels a sense of anxiety.